An electronic apparatus, for example, an electronic apparatus used as a POS (point of sales) terminal has a CPU for control within the apparatus body. However, this CPU tends to increase power consumption and the quantity of heat generation.
Thus, conventionally, a cooling fan is used to cool the CPU.
However, if the cooling fan is used, there is a problem of poor durability and large noise.
Thus, recently, an apparatus is developed in which heat generated in the CPU is transferred using a heat pipe so as to cool the CPU, for example, as disclosed in JP-UM-A-5-52560.
In the electronic apparatus using the heat pipe, a drawer section is provided which enters and exits the apparatus body from the front side, and the CPU is installed in this drawer section. For maintenance of the CPU, the drawer section is pulled out of the apparatus body and the CPU can be thus situated outside.
Meanwhile, the heat pipe has its one end side fixed to the CPU via a heat receiving block. A heat radiation block is provided on the other end side. The back side of the apparatus body is formed by a heat receiving plate (heat receiving surface section) that is made of, for example, an aluminum alloy.
As the drawer section is inserted into the apparatus body, the heat radiation block is pressed in contact with the heat receiving plate (heat receiving surface section) on the back side of the apparatus body. Thus, heat generated in the CPU is transferred from the one end side of the heat pipe toward the other end side. The transferred heat is radiated outside via the heat radiation block and the heat receiving plate. Thus, the CPU is cooled.
However, the heat receiving block, the heat pipe, the heat radiation block, the heat receiving plate and the like have a processing variation (for example, approximately 2 mm). Therefore, at the time of assembly, even if one tries to insert the drawer section into the apparatus body and thus press the heat radiation block in contact with the heat receiving plate of the apparatus body, a variation occurs in contact pressure.
Therefore, since the heat radiation block cannot be pressed in contact with the heat receiving plate of the apparatus body with an appropriate pressure, there is a problem that a sufficient cooling effect cannot be achieved.
Thus, an electronic apparatus is demanded in which the processing variation of components is absorbed so that the heat radiation block can be pressed in contact with the heat receiving surface section of the apparatus body with an appropriate pressure.